The Powerpuff Girls (2025 TV series)
The Powerpuff Girls is an American animated superhero comedy series created by Craig McCracken and the second reboot of the original 1998 series with the same name. The show features a fourth Powerpuff that was created by Professor Utonium along with Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. Plot Characters Heroes *Powerpuff Girls **Blossom (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) **Bubbles (voiced by Tara Strong) **Buttercup (voiced by E.G. Daily) **Bonnie (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Professor Utonium (voiced by Tom Kane) Villains *Mojo Jojo (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) *Him (also voiced by Tom Kane) *Princess Morbucks (voiced by Jennifer Hale) *Fuzzy Lumpkins (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Gangreen Gang **Ace (voiced by Jeff Bennett) **Snake (voiced by Tom Kenny) **Grubber (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) **Big Billy (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) **Lil' Arturo (also voiced by Tom Kenny) *Amoeba Boys **Bossman (voiced by ) **Junior (also voiced by ) **Slim (also voiced by ) *Rowdyruff Boys **Brick (voiced by Rob Paulsen) **Boomer (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) **Butch (also voiced by Roger L. Jackson) **Baron (voiced by Jess Harnell) *Sedusa (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) *White Kitty (voiced by Mark Hamill) *Bernie (also voiced by Tom Kenny) *Lenny (also voiced by Tom Kenny) *The Robbing Leech (vocal effects by Frank Welker) *Mask Scara (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) *The Smiths **Harold Smith (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) **Marianne Smith (voiced by Kath Soucie) **Julie Smith (also voiced by Kath Soucie) **Bud Smith (voiced by Candi Milo) *Femme Fatale (voiced by Grey Griffin) *Packrat (voiced by Jason Spisak) *The Fashionista Gang **Bianca Bikini (voiced by ) **Barbarus Bikini (voiced by ) *Silico (also voiced by Jason Spisak) *TBD (new villain) (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) *Punk Bunny (voiced by Laura Bailey) *The Supreme Being (voiced by Troy Baker) *TBD (new villain) (also voiced by Grey Griffin) *Dr. A-Maze-O (voiced by Nolan North) *TBD (new villain) (voiced by Nika Futterman) *TBD (new villain) (voiced by John DiMaggio) Supporting Characters *The Mayor of Townsville (also voiced by Tom Kenny) *Ms. Sara Bellum (voiced by Jennifer Martin) *Ms. Keane (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) *Robin Snyder (voiced by Julie Nathanson) *Talking Dog (also voiced by Tom Kane) *Bullet (vocal effects by Tara Strong) *TBD (new ally) (voiced by Catherine Taber) *TBD (new ally) (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) *TBD (new ally) (voiced by Mae Whitman) *TBD (new ally) (voiced by Sean Astin) *TBD (new ally) (voiced by Colleen Villard) *TBD (new ally) (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) *TBD (new ally) (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) *TBD (new ally) (voiced by Scott Menville) *The Narrator (also voiced by Tom Kenny) Episodes Main Article: List of The Powerpuff Girls (2025 TV series) episodes Reception Trivia *This series pays homage to both the original 1998 and 2016 shows. *Some villains from the 2016 appear. *The series will have the original voice actors of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup to return. *Bonnie's voice is modeled after Dot Warner (from Animaniacs)'s voice. Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Superhero comedy television series Category:35Baragon's ideas